The Heir That Vanished
by WhispersofDuskShade
Summary: When the Noble Ninja Clan of Sohma's leader- Akito Sohma, vanishes on his 15th birthday, the counsel does nothing to search for him. Akito's twin sister, Akiko Sohma, knows her brother is out there- and will stop at nothing to find him, and bring him home. With the Cursed loyally following her, will Akiko be able to find her brother before Evil turns him- or will she be too late?
_**Hey everyone! Whispers here!**_

 _ **So, here is The Heir that Vanished, my attempt at a Naruto-Fruits Basket crossover. I haven't done a crossover before, so**_  
 _ **I hope I do it justice. The first chapter is a bit odd, but just trust me on this, okay? :)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Fruits Basket- or any of the characters from either anime.**_  
 _ **I do, however, own the Original Character- Akiko Sohma.**_

 _ **Oh! and before I forget- I have pictures of the Sohma's in their ninja outfits on my deviantart! !**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_  
 _ **Please, review and let me know what you think?**_

* * *

 **DURING THE FOURTH NINJA WAR**

Akiko stood on the hill overlooking battle before her.

' _How has it came to this_?' she wondered, the wind blowing against her, as the Allied Shinobi forces continued to fight against their enemy.

Her enemy.

Her brother.

' _There has to be another way… I don't want to lose you again…_ ' Akiko thought miserably, a gut-wrenching fear rippling through her. Beside her, she could feel the presence of her family- her friends. Together, they had followed her. They had put up with her blind mission. They had fought with her. They had fought for her.

Her gray eyes stared across the clearing at her twin.  
' _How have you became so… cold? How have you become so… evil? You are not the brother I remember.._ '

As if her older twin had heard her thoughts, he looked up- and wordlessly began walking towards where she stood.

"Akiko?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. This was a battle she didn't want to fight; one she had refused to fight so many times over the past year.

"It seems that I can no longer run from fate," Akiko murmured. She turned her head, only a fraction- and looked to her left. "Hatori, please- take Shigure and Kureno. Find him. Please- I beg of you. Find the one that holds my heart. Help him. He has to survive this. If he dies…. I will be completely lost…."

"What will you do, Akiko?" Shigure asked, coming to stand beside his remaining teammate. Her eyes grew soft as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'll do what I must. If it comes to it… I'll have to…. I'll…." Her words trailed off, but the rest of the clan around her knew what she failed to say.

She would have to kill her brother.

Shigure grew rigid, but nodded once in understanding," Let's go, Ha'ri." As they turned around, they nodded to the rest of the group—and got a nod in return. Everyone knew what they had to do. None of them would let anything happen to Akiko. She was their rightful leader; not her brother. If it came down to it- they would lay down their lives for her.

Turning her attention back to the scene in front of her- Akiko saw that the gap had closed. Across from her, merely fifteen feet away- stood her brother. Grey eyes mirrored one another, as they stared at one another in silence.

"Well? No high and mighty words? Where's the spark that kept racing after me all these years, eh?!"

"Please…. I don't want to fight you."

"Then you will die by my hand." All at once, six Sohma's stood on guard beside her- prepared to defend Akiko.

"Stand down," Akiko whispered, not taking her eyes off of her brother.

"Akiko-chan…" Yuki breathed, from his knelt position beside her.

"I said stand down," Akiko frowned, her voice coarse; she looked down at Yuki as her eyes softened," Please…. I don't want to lose any more of you. This is my battle. Always has been. I need to finish it… on my own.."

Yuki bowed his head, silence stretching between them all- until they all backed up and gave her some space. Akiko turned her attention back to her brother, who was glaring at the whole group.

"How pitiful. If you knew anything about leading then you would-"

"ENOUGH!" Akiko yelled, surprising everyone," If I knew anything about leading, then I have learned it from the Hokage's I have come to know. If I know anything about leading- I have learned it from the brave shinobi I fight beside today. A true leader doesn't hide within safe confines; they don't turn their back on their people. They stand beside their comrades—their friends—even if it puts them in the frontlines of the battle. They stand strong and tall in the face of death- and run straight for the enemy. A true leader doesn't abuse their family; they don't attack innocent children out of fear of being left."

"Only Naïve individuals think that. Which is fitting, since you have always been in my shadow. The Naïve little sister that mother never wanted. The only reason you were allowed to survive past birth is because FATHER adored you! You always had him wrapped around your pretty little finger!" Tears brimmed Akiko's gray eyes as she tried desperately to ignore the harsh words her brother was saying.

"Now—fight me!" Pitch black lightning erupted from her brothers palm, as he prepared to strike.

"I never wanted it to come to this…. But it appears I have no choice," Akiko thought, tears now trickling down her face as she remembered all she had lost up to this point," _Ayame… Hatsuharu...Kazuma…. Kisa….Momiji… Hanajimi… Yamato… Jiraiya…. I promise you. I won't let your deaths be in vain. Either he dies here today… or I do_."

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Akiko mimicked her twin- as a blinding white lightning surrounded her hands. Then, as one- the twins ran towards one another- both ready to land a killing blow.

"AKIKO!"

"AKITO!"


End file.
